5 Program Schedule
Monday-Friday 4:30 am – Shop Japan 5 am – Aksyon sa Umaga 6:30 am – Handy Manny (TV5 Manila only) (TV5 Regional stations only 6:30 am-7:30 am news and morning show) 7:30 am – Jake and the Neverland Pirates 8 am – Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja 8:30 am – Hi-5 Philippines 9 am – Looney Tunes 9:30 am – Tom and Jerry 10 am – Scooby Doo Mystery, Inc. 10:30 am – Madam Chairman (rerun) 11 am – Amachan 11:30 am – Aksyon sa Tanghali 12:15 pm – Movie Max 5 (TV5 Manila only) (TV5 Regional stations only Serials Si Goot da Wanderpo) 2:00 pm – Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2:30 pm – X-Men 3:00 pm – Transformers: Prime (TV5 Manila only) (TV5 Regional stations 2:00 pm-3:00 pm Supernatural (Tagalog dub)) 3:30 pm – Supernatural (season 1) (Tagalog dub) (TV5 Manila only) (TV5 Regional stations only 3:45 pm-4:15 pm - regional newscasts Aksyon Regional) 4:15 pm – Movie Max 5 (Tues, Wed & Fri: PBA) 6 pm – Aksyon 7 pm – Movie Max 5 (Tues, Wed & Fri: PBA) 8:45 pm – The Accidental Couple 9:30 pm - PS I Love You 10;15 pm – Amachan 10:45 pm – Aksyon Tonite 11:30 pm – ReAKSYON 11:45 pm – Jojo A. All The Way! (temporary: KBO rerun) 12:30 am to 2 am – Shop Japan Saturday 5 am – Shop Japan 5:30 am – Family Matters 6:30 am – Kakaibang Lunas 7 am – Word of God Network 8 am – Higglytown Heroes (TV5 Manila only) (TV5 Regional stations 8:00- 8:30 am - Informative programs) 8:25 am – Doc McStuffins 8:50 am – Little Einsteins 9:15 am – Stitch 9:40 am – Hi-5 Philippines 10:05 am – Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. 11:05 am – Star Wars: Rebels 11:35 am – Movie Max 5 1:15 pm - Alagang Kapatid 2:15 pm - T3 Alliance 3:15 pm – Movie Max 5 (or PBA) 5 pm – PBA 7 pm – LolaBasyang.com 8 pm – #ParangNormal Activity 9 pm – Kano Luvs Pinay 10 pm – History with Lourd (season 3) 10:45 pm – Politics for Beginners later 9 pm – Movie Max 5 10:45 pm – History with Lourd (season 3) 11:30 pm – Kaya (sometimes: Yaman ng Bayan) (later at 11 pm) 12 mn to 1:30 am – Shop Japan Sunday 5 am – Shop Japan 6 am – Sunday TV Mass 7 am – Power to Unite with Elvira 8 am – Healing Galing sa TV 8:30 am – Higglytown Heroes (TV5 Manila only) (TV5 Regional stations only 8:30-9:00 am - Informative programs) 8:55 am – Doc McStuffins 9:10 am – Stitch 9:45 am – Hi-5 Philippines 10:15 am – Tom & Jerry 11:15 am – Happy Truck ng Bayan 1:30 pm - Sargo (Laban ng Bilyar) 3:15 pm – Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow 5 pm – PBA 7:30 pm – Barangay Utakan 8:30 pm – Masterchef Asia 9:30 pm – Cool Guys Hot Ramen (rerun) 10:30 pm – Sports 360 11:30 pm – Demolition Job 12:15 to 1:15 am – Shop Japan other Sunday 10:30 pm – UFC 1:30 am to 2:30 am – Shop Japan